youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoko Littner
Yoko Littner is an 14 year old sniper from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann How does Yoko keep herself warm in the cold? Well, she can and do keep pretty damn good in the cold. "How" you ask, she is neither warm blooded nor cold blooded. she is really gigantotherm, meaning she can have a body herat by a massive size (WHICE IS WHY HER BOOBS ARE SOO BIG FOR HER AGE) Yowkow Yowkow is her evil weegee twin and the result of Yoko attempting to kill Weegee. Likes *Her sniper gun *Simon and Kamina (even if she left them for a new adventure on her owen) *Godzilla (in relastionship) *Ika Musume (BFF) *Cookies *Pedobear's meat *Tyrannosaurus Alan *Orange Bird *Doing sports and that kind of stuff *Doge *Princess Bubblegum (Yoko's BFF) *Miley Cyrus *Paris Hilton *Heavy *Shrek *Fay *Killing people (see death list) *Tails (She takes care of him as her adopted son now, after sonic left him) *Astrid Hofferson (they have there hangs outs with there attitude) * Yoshi cupcrake (2nd husbend) * Weegee * You * Michael Bay's Transformers * Yoko Ono Dislikes *Weegee (in the past) *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Bowser *Drugs *Spiders (Then she found out they ate Someone she loved as yet unknown) *Mythical the king of demon phantoms *Wormy (HE ATE KAMINA) * The Stig (For all the some says he might be) People she help She is a care one soo she sometimes helps someone. * Broly * Jeremy Clarkson (untill he punched her in the face, She kicked him in the nuts and kicked him out of her home) Trivia *She is best friends with ika musume, until Yoko found out that Ika was in a relationship with squidward. And soo ended a long lasting friendship. She well try to find a new friend, And it becam Shrek, and now Shrek is one of Yoko's best friends. *She mabye only 14 years old, but she has a SON (results of her night vist at Shrek one day) something her mother don't know. becaurse she moved from her becaurse she didn't like her. *All of the Members of the Mandalorian Super Commandos *SHE HAS BEEN ON DATE WITH Scratch. Robotnik knows nothing about that. *No one knows why Yoko wears a bikini into a warzone, since it does not provide any protection. Perhaps she's the distraction... *Her gun is a high energy powered sniper rifle with the capability of taking down Lightly armored to Heavily armored targets in a few shots *Her name stands for You Only Kiss Once, That`s beacurse her kiss kills. She is very bad luck for any man who wanna her next to them in Bed. *Yoko do look in some ways to mama luigi, MANLY it's her Golden eyes and her smil. *she has fucked squidward RIGHT up his ass. * now your wondering about Nia? Well, Yoko littner ate her BECAURSE her hair look liked some candy you know. YOKO'S DEATH LIST Nobody can be saved from Yoko if they are on her list. *FRED *JUSTIN BIEBER *You *Dolan *Spoderman *Spider-Man *SpongeBob *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *The Hulk *Darth Maul *Darth Vader *Caligula Caesar (He Attacked Her First) *Mama Luigi *Dr. Robotnik *Bowser *The King *Ganon *Plankton *Morshu *Tails Doll *Skodwarde *Link *Scout *Rocko *Ice King *Bea Goldfishberg *Mario Head *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil series) *Mythical the king of demon phantoms *Wormy *Fionna *The Great Mighty Poo *Samus Aran *Dark Samus *Slender Man *Leopold Hartz * kenny (south park) * Gary Motherfucking Oak major scusses. * Starscream (literally annoys her) * Jeremy Clarkson (He punched her in the face after she didn't give him warm food) * Richard Hammond (For eating her cloths) * James May (For being a slow poke) * The Stig * People who underestimate her * Cap'N Crunch (Stealing her death list idea) Her and Astrid Got an Award for that The Dark Turth about Yoko She is the one who kill more people Then anyone Has Done in the YTP world. No Bodys are every found Becaruse she likely eats the thing in one glup before they come, She Loves the when they are still alive and Try to get out of her. She knows Nothing Fear. All of the People who Die are likely wanted people in YTP. Yoko's drop it song She has been made into a song named 'DROP IT' it. Yoko's sexy Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Anime Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Awesome Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main YTP Characters